


Escalation

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [6]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1985) The supervillainess Lady Blue attempts to rob a party which the Nest Leader of the Dallas/Fort Worth VIPER detachment is  attending.  He doesn't take it well, and things go downhill from there for TASK FORCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Language, intense action sequences
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Clayton Stiles (AKA Nest Leader), local philanthropist, leader of the DFW Metroplex VIPER nests
>   * Dr. Tara Lemick (AKA Lady Blue), power-armor wearer and social justice warrior
>   * Zorran the Artificer, exiled Lemurian mystic
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
>   * Ferris 'FD4' Drake IV, Program Manager, PRIMUS Armaments Support Contract, Drake-Victoria Aerospace
>   * Janelle Stiles, DFW-area socialite
>   * Alexander Gordon, sensei of the Temple of the Powered Fist, Richardson, TX and member of the Trigmegistus Council
>   * Andrew Marcino, reporter for WFAA-TV, student at the Temple of the Powered Fist
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. Friday evening)

(Dormyer Manor is the site of another high-society party tonight. Ferris Drake IV enters through the front door as Julie 'Ladyhawk' Dormyer walks through the foyer wearing a stylish forest-green cocktail dress)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hey Ferris! How's tricks?"

 **FD4** : "Just trying to see how fashionably late I could be tonight." (beat) "How did I do?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Only half an hour. You need to work on it some more."

 **FD4** : "Aw, dammit!"

(they laugh)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Your Dad going to be here?"

 **FD4** : "No, he had another commitment." (beat) "Did I make it in time for your captive scientist's lounge act?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, so that's why you wanted an invitation for tonight!" (suddenly serious) "Drake-Victoria can't have Dr. Hawkins. End of discussion."

 **FD4** : "Hey, I had to try."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He'd be wasted supervising pulson rifle research anyway." (beat) "Speaking of which, Bob should have started by now. Where did he wander off to *this* time?"

(a quick scan of the Great Room reveals Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins trapped over by the back patio windows by Janelle Stiles. Julie makes eye contact with Bob, who mouths the words 'Help Me')

 **Ladyhawk** (rolling eyes): "Looks like I have to go rescue him."

 **FD4** (looking over to Bob and Janelle): "Oh, Janelle Stiles. What a way to go..."

(Ferris heads for the bartender as Julie starts walking over to Bob and Janelle)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[I should leave Nerd-boy to his fate, but I need him on the piano more]]

(she arrives next to Bob and Janelle. Bob looks relieved, Janelle looks excited)

 **Janelle** : "Hi, Julie! Bob was telling me about some of the things he used to do with his collegiate Glee Club!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm sure he was. Listen, I hate to break the two of you up but I really need Dr. Hawkins on the piano right now."

 **Janelle** : "That's all right." (to Bob, smiling) "We'll talk later!"

(Julie steers Bob away from Janelle and toward the piano)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Not if *I* can help it." (to Julie) "Thank you for rescuing me."

 **Ladyhawk** (evil smile): "But you both made such a cute couple! Isn't she what you're looking for in a girlfriend?"

 **Starforce** : "I could feel my IQ drop with each second of conversation."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Aw, poor Nerd-boy. Here, play this piano. It might help soothe your ego."

 **Starforce** (sourly): "Funny, Ninjette."

(Bob sits at the piano and after a moment of thought starts with 'C Jam Blues' by Duke Ellington [Oscar Peterson cover]. Julie saunters away and runs into Ted 'Ranger' Jameson talking with a slightly-older, muscular, and distinguished-looking man)

 **Ted** (to the other man): "Here's our hostess now. Clayton, this is Julie Dormyer, ProStar's Chairman of the Board."

 **Clayton** (taking her hand and kissing it): "Your resemblance to your father is striking, my lady."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiles): "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, mister..."

 **Clayton** : "Stiles. Clayton Stiles."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Any relation to Janelle?"

 **Clayton** : "My kid sister."

 **Ranger** : "Their father founded Red River Financial Group. He was a classmate of my older brother Craig in school."

 **Clayton** : "I even shared Craig's initial career vocation."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You were a superhero?"

 **Clayton** : "I was the third All-American, back during the Carter administration. Before Cyberline obsoleted the Perseus process for creating superhumans."

 **Ladyhawk** (impressed): "I see..."

(the front door slams open with great force, almost jumping off its hinges. A shooting star streaks into Dormyer Manor through the foyer and brakes violently to a hover just inside the Great Room)

 **Lady Blue** : "Good evening, everyone! Stand and deliver!"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, one second later)

 **Ladyhawk** (ducking into the Breakfast Nook): "Excuse me."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[and I thought Vikon attending a Bible Study over at Kent's was going to be the worst thing that would happen tonight]]

(Ted starts to interpose himself between Lady Blue and the Great Room, only to be superseded by Clayton)

 **Clayton** (commanding voice): "What do you want here?"

 **Lady Blue** : "My needs are simple tonight. Your money and valuable jewelry, so I can use them to support a local homeless shel..."

(coming out of the hallway from the Kitchen, Julie ambushes Lady Blue from behind. Lady Blue shoulder-throws her the length of the Great Room into a sofa. Julie's dress puts enough minuses on her Acrobatics roll that she misses it, taking 15 STUN.)

 **Lady Blue** : "Bad move, Julie Warbucks."

(CLICK!)

(Standing in the entrance to the Breakfast Nook, Shina Arikawa has just released the safety on her Desert Eagle and is aiming it at Lady Blue. Lady Blue looks calmly back at her)

 **Lady Blue** (gesturing across the Great Room): "And just WHERE do you think the ricochet off my forcefield is going to go, Dirty Harriet?"

(tense pause, then Shina safes her gun and re-holsters it)

 **Lady Blue** : "Good call." (louder voice, to the rest of the Great Room) "Anyone else feel like a hero today?"

(tense pause, fearful gaze from the guests)

 **Lady Blue** : "Good. I hate having to hurt people when crashing a party. It's bad for publicity."

(Bob has had a good, long look at Lady Blue while all this has been happening)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[still wearing the Mark I? Bad move, Tara. If I can short your forcefield out, you lose all your augmented abilities.]]

 **Lady Blue** (working the room, reaching FD4 and motioning for his wallet): "That's it, Richie Rich, fork it over..."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[think think THINK! HOW do I short out her forcefield?]]

(he looks at the freestanding antique lamp standing next to the piano)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[it'll have to do]]

(he drops to one knee, taking out his Swiss Army knife. He rapidly severs the power cord from the base and starts stripping insulation from the free end of it as Lady Blue continues to collect wallets from the guests)

 **Lady Blue** : "Bob? I know you're here somewhere..."

 **Starforce** (standing up, hands behind his back): "Over here."

 **Lady Blue** (walking over): "You too, Hoosier boy. Your wallet."

 **Starforce** : "Tara, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 **Lady Blue** : "Nothing personal, Bob. You made your choice when you didn't leave with me three..."

(the moment she is within easy arms reach of Bob, he lunges forward with his left hand. The stripped-off leads from the lamp's power cord which he is holding in that hand touch her forcefield, and in a spectacular explosion of light shorts it out)

(tense pause as everyone's vision clears, during which the front door slams. When everyone can see again, Lady Blue has vanished)

 **Starforce** (beat, to the rest of the Great Room): "In my defense, I warned her."

 **Ranger** (shaking his head): "Everyone OK?"

(there are nods and murmurs of acknowledgement across the Great Room)

 **Starforce** (indicating the wallets scattered across the floor in front of his feet): "Guys, it appears she dropped her loot."

(he steps out of the way as the guests sort out whose wallets belong to whom. Julie walks up to him)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Just so you know, that was an antique lamp you ruined."

(Bob looks at her, an expression of sheer disbelief on his face. He takes his wallet out, takes a twenty from it, grabs her hand, and stuffs the money into it)

 **Starforce** (disgustedly while walking to the bartender): "About driving Lady Blue off just now? You're welcome."

* * *

(Bob Hawkins' Lab, ProStar, Plano TX. Dawn, Saturday morning. The sign on the door proudly advertises "Bob's School of Quantum Mechanics")

(there is a bleep at the door, then a click as it unlocks. Tara enters, carrying her battlesuit over her shoulder)

 **Lady Blue** : "You'd think Bob would've built a better lock for our lab after three years."

(the first lab bench she looks at has a very sophisticated holographic circuit set up on it)

 **Lady Blue** : "Whoa, is that PARALLEL holographic processing?"

(She misses an INT roll, so she is not worried that the holographic processor she just looked at was activated. She throws her battlesuit down on the other, empty, lab bench and looks around)

 **Lady Blue** : "Except for my stuff being gone, it's hardly changed at all from when I worked here!"

(she looks around some more)

 **Lady Blue** : "Which means the logic probes are going to be over..." (focuses on a large cabinet) "...THERE."

(she walks over to the cabinet and opens it)

 **Lady Blue** : "We'll have my suit diagnosed in no..." (beat, frustrated) "Bob, dammit, WHERE did you move the logic probes?"

 **Starforce** (behind Tara): "If you ask nice, I'll let you use the one that I'm holding."

(she whips around to see Starforce standing behind her in full kit, holding a futuristic-looking piece of equipment)

 **Lady Blue** : "DAMMIT, Bob! You *scared* me!"

 **Starforce** : "That was the intent."

 **Lady Blue** : "That was a *nasty* thing you did to my suit last night!"

 **Starforce** : "Thank you. It was the best I could do on a moment's notice."

 **Lady Blue** : "That wasn't a compliment." (grabs for the logic probe) "Give it to me!"

(Starforce holds it above his head. Given the 8-inch height differential between them, this is all that it takes to keep it out of Tara's reach)

 **Starforce** (coldly): "I really didn't appreciate being held up in the house that I live in. I don't make nearly as much as everyone else who was invited to the party last night."

 **Lady Blue** (beat, incredulous): "You don't pay rent, you don't pay utilities, and you *have* to be making at least six figures annually off the royalties from your holographic computing patents alone! Don't hand me that line of bullshit, Hoosier boy!"

 **Starforce** : "And you think that makes me as bad as the people whom you were intending to rob last night? Perhaps I need to take you by Carrolton Park Church and have Kent show you what I regularly tithe and where it goes."

 **Lady Blue** : "Oh, please. SPARE me the Sunday School sob story..."

(an alarm goes off on Bob's workstation)

 **Starforce** : "Aw, DAMMIT!"

 **Lady Blue** : "What's the alarm for?"

 **Starforce** (walking over to his desk): "It appears I wasn't the only person who'd anticipate you would come here to repair your suit."

 **Lady Blue** (following Starforce): "Who else would have know?"

(Starforce double-clicks on an icon, and a window pops open titled 'Corridor'. Two VIPER agents are prowling toward the camera, and by extension the door to Bob's lab)

 **Starforce** (whispered): "That answer your question?"

 **Lady Blue** (whispered): "But that means they had someone at the party last night!"

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Tell me about it." (beat) "Someone with enough authority to order either an attack or an ambush here at my lab."

 **Lady Blue** (whispered): "Only two? Seems overconfident of them."

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Betcha there are two more coming up outside via the loading dock."

(there is a bleep at the door, then a click as it unlocks. A VIPER agent sneaks into the darkened lab, and is promptly blown back through the door by a Starforce force-beam. The agent bounces off the far wall of the outside corridor, unconscious)

(The other agent hits Starforce twice with his blaster set to full auto for no damage. Starforce walks over, and with his force projection system set to augment Strength casually grabs the blaster rifle out of his hand and clubs him unconscious with it)

 **Starforce** (looks at the blaster rifle): "Would have preferred a light-saber. Not so clumsy or random as a blaster." (tosses it to Tara) "Here. Grab your suit, too. If we can make it outside, I can fly you someplace else where we can fix it."

 **Lady Blue** (incredulous as they walk out of the lab): "I'm in this situation because of how you stopped me last night! WHY are you helping me now?"

(blaster shots from the other end of the corridor miss both of them. Both Starforce and Tara return fire)

 **Starforce** : "Because VIPER has just declared war on you!"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, 10 minutes later)

(Julie stumbles out of the Master Bedroom in a robe and bunny slippers, homing in on the kitchen more by the smell of coffee than by sight)

 **Shina** (into the telephone): "Hold on, she just entered the kitchen."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Aw, man, I haven't had my coffee yet! Who is it?"

 **Shina** : "Master Theodore. There has been an incident at ProStar."

(Julie is suddenly awake. She takes the phone)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What happened?"

 **Ranger** (over phone): "VIPER tried to raid Bob's lab."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh my God! What'd they take?"

 **Ranger** (over phone): "Nothing, as best as I can determine. The door's open, but only because four agents were piled up unconscious in front of or in the doorway." (beat) "Oddly enough, I only counted three blaster rifles."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Did somebody catch them in the hallway?"

 **Ranger** (over the phone): "If I didn't know any better, it appears someone was already waiting for them in the lab and surprised THEM."

(there is an insistent rapping from the patio windows in the Great Room. Shina looks in that direction and looks startled)

 **Shina** (motioning to Julie): "Julie-san? NOW."

 **Ladyhawk** (into phone, moving through the Breakfast nook): "Stand by one."

(Julie freezes in the entrance to the Great Room. Starforce is on the other side of the window with Tara, rapping on the window for attention)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Uh, Ted? We just acquired *another* problem."

* * *

(Breakfast nook, Stately Dormyer Manor. 30 minutes later)

(Bob is in jeans and a T-shirt and has just finished a full breakfast cooked by Shina, while Tara enjoys a mug of coffee. Julie enters, in shorts and a T-shirt)

 **Lady Blue** : "You know something, Julie Warbucks? Seeing you wear bunny slippers this morning was worth everything I've been through so far on this trip."

 **Ladyhawk** (muttered): "Glad I could oblige." (beat) "You done, Nerd-boy? Bowser just got here."

 **Starforce** : "Yeah."

(he gets up and starts to collect his plates, only to have Shina swat his hands)

 **Shina** : "Dining room. Now."

 **Starforce** : "I was just trying to help..."

(Shina shoos him out of the breakfast nook into the Great Room. Tara joins him, laughing)

 **Lady Blue** : "The expression on your face just now!"

 **Starforce** : "But I'm used to doing my own clean-up!"

 **Lady Blue** (puzzled): "You live here, don't you?"

 **Starforce** : "I live in the Guest Apartment above the garage. Julie doesn't allow me access to the rest of the house except in special circumstances."

 **Lady Blue** (incredulous): "And you TOLERATE that?"

 **Starforce** : "I didn't have a choice in the matter when the living arrangements were made for me."

(they enter the Dining Room. The rest of TASK FORCE is already there)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "This had BETTER be good."

 **Starforce** (to Bowser): "If it makes you feel any better, I'm operating on less sleep than you are right now."

(Shina chooses that moment to show up with drink service. She sets mugs of coffee down in front of Ted, Kent, and Bowser and tops off Bob, Julie, and Tara)

 **Ranger** (to Bob): "Just how long have you been up?"

 **Starforce** : "I got into my lab before 2:30 this morning waiting for Tara to show up."

 **Lady Blue** : "You were waiting for me for over THREE HOURS?"

 **Starforce** (sipping coffee): "Yep."

 **Ranger** : "This was because of what you did to her suit last night, correct?"

 **Starforce** (nodding): "I figured she needed to do field repairs, and my lab..."

 **Lady Blue** (interrupting): "Which also used to be mine, too. Hello?"

 **Starforce** (continuing): "...was the only place she would have known in the DFW area to do them."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So what happened after Dr. Lemick showed up at ProStar?"

 **Starforce** : "Four agents from VIPER also showed up."

 **Lady Blue** : "We dealt with them"

 **Mr. Bassman** (now awake): "Were either of you expecting them?"

 **Starforce** : "I wasn't."

 **Lady Blue** : "Neither was I." (to Bob) "You seemed pretty prepared for them, though."

 **Starforce** : "Tara, this is the first time VIPER's shown interest in my lab since the day you left back in 1982."

 **Lady Blue** (beat): "Oh."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So VIPER was there to attack Dr. Lemick?"

 **Starforce** : "Either that or to set up an ambush for her. If they had been expecting *me*, they would have sent a full platoon instead of a squad."

 **Sage** : "Why VIPER's sudden interest in her?"

 **Ranger** : "Somebody important from VIPER had to be attending the party here last night when Dr. Lemick attempted to rob it. It was retaliation, pure and simple."

 **Starforce** : "That's sort of what we both were thinking when we saw them."

 **Lady Blue** : "I could have handled VIPER. I don't see why you guys had to get involved."

 **Ranger** : "Four agents I could believe. What about the full resources of a major nest complex?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Here? In Dallas? Guys, their local Nest was SHATTERED when they attempted that raid three years ago! Trust me, I was *there*. I helped with the take-down!"

 **Ranger** : "They've reorganized, Dr. Lemick. They've LEARNED from their mistakes."

 **Lady Blue** : "Have you fought them since then?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Only during the Reign of the Destroyer last year." (beat, looks at Bob) "We were missing a few team members then."

 **Ranger** : "Their new Nest Leader is every bit my equal in small-unit tactics, and fiendishly clever to boot. By yourself, you HAVE bitten off more than you can chew."

 **Lady Blue** : "Fine. I'll leave the DFW area, then. Problem solved."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You can't run from this problem, Dr. Lemick. This is VIPER. It doesn't matter which Nest hunts you down. What matters is that they WILL."

 **Ranger** : "Since the technology in your battlesuit is a National Security Asset, we cannot allow VIPER to capture it."

(tense pause)

 **Lady Blue** : "So how are you guys going to accomplish that? Take my suit? Lock me up?"

 **Ranger** : "With your publicity, you could sue us if we took your battlesuit. And win."

 **Starforce** : "Tara, if they were THAT paranoid about VIPER acquiring Project STARFORCE technology I'd never be allowed out of the Guest Apartment."

(Tara looks at Bob, then at Ted)

 **Ranger** : "Dr. Lemick, I will tell you what PRIMUS told Dr. Hawkins three years ago when he basically asked them the same question. Sometimes, the best defense is a good offense."

 **Lady Blue** : "But this isn't your fight..."

 **Ranger** : "It is now." (beat, looking at the rest of TASK FORCE before he looks back at Tara) "If VIPER started it, you can damn well be certain we'll help you finish it."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. Saturday evening)

(Julie climbs the stairs from the Mud Room to the Guest Apartment)

 **Ladyhawk** (muttering to herself): "No, Shina, I do NOT want to invite Tara to dinner! Why do you ask?"

(She is about to knock on the door until she hears what's happening on the other side)

 **Lady Blue** (muffled): "I can't get it on!"

 **Starforce** (muffled): "What are you talking about? It fit before!"

 **Lady Blue** (muffled): "It's too TIGHT, Bob!"

 **Starforce** (muffled): "Perhaps if I got some lubricant?"

 **Lady Blue** (muffled): "Is that your solution for everything, now?"

 **Starforce** (muffled): "Well, it's either that or we need to pull out and try again."

 **Lady Blue** (muffled): "Maybe I should just try jumping up and down a bit. Get a good pumping action going?"

(shocked, Julie produces the master key for the Guest Apartment, unlocks it, and throws the door open, expecting the worst)

(Bob and Tara are in the Living Room, clothed. Tara is struggling to put her repaired battlesuit on with Bob's help)

 **Starforce** (to Julie): "SERIOUSLY? Have you ever heard of KNOCKING, Ninjette?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "But... but I thought..."

 **Lady Blue** (beat, angry): "Thought WHAT?"

* * *

(Mud Room, Stately Dormyer Manor. One minute later)

(Shina looks up at the open door to the Guest Apartment, shocked at what she's hearing)

 **Lady Blue** (offscreen): "No, you have to put your hand HERE!"

 **Ladyhawk** (offscreen, grunting with effort): "This is a LOT harder than it looks, you know."

 **Starforce** (offscreen): "Perhaps if Tara tried lying down?"

 **Lady Blue** (offscreen): "Good idea. Hold me, Bob, and use both hands this time, Warbucks." (beat) "Oh, oh yeah! That's better."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, offscreen): "I've never been so exhausted in my life!"

 **Starforce** (offscreen): "Tell me about it. I'll go get it resized."

(Merlyn trots out of the Guest Apartment, down the stairs, and over to Shina. Getting on his hind legs, he puts his front paws on Shina and meows piteously at her)

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Monday, lunch hour)

(Bob is striding down the jogging path toward the ProStar building with a bag of Chinese food from Asia Palace)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[low man on the totem pole ALWAYS has to do the lunch run. Perhaps I *should* have flown off with Tara three years ago when I had the chance]]

(he comes around the last bend and spies their usual picnic table. Someone else seems to be with Ted and Julie)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[okay, who's the Tom Selleck clone sitting with them?]]

(exiting the jogging path, he rapidly makes his way to the table. The only empty spot is next to Julie)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[oh, great]] (beat, looking at the extra person) [[you know, a better question would be WHERE have I seen him recently]]

 **Ranger** : "There you are, Bob! Just in time..."

 **Starforce** (putting the bag on the table): "I wasn't aware we were going to have a lunch guest."

 **Ranger** (pulling the various meals out of the bag and distributing them): "For what it's worth, we didn't either. Bob, meet Clayton Stiles. Clayton, this is Dr. Bob Hawkins, one of my research scientists."

 **Starforce** (shaking Clayton's hand): "Hi."

 **Clayton** : "Hello."

 **Starforce** (sitting down): "Friend of Ted's?"

 **Clayton** : "Friend of his late brother Craig. I'm the President of Red River Financial Group."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He's trying to get Ted to spend more time out of his office."

 **Starforce** : "By bribing him with another round of venture capital?"

(everyone laughs)

 **Ranger** (to Julie): "I don't see you dealing with the paperwork that I have to tolerate." (beat) "At least in the Army, I could count on all my problems being downrange."

(everyone shares another chuckle)

 **Clayton** (to Bob): "Dr. Hawkins, you caught my attention at the party Friday night with the way you drove off Lady Blue."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[THAT'S where I've seen him before!]] (verbally, aside glance at Julie) "At least *somebody* here appreciates what I did that night."

(Julie glares back at Bob as she starts eating her Szechuan Beef)

 **Clayton** : "So what do you do with ProStar?"

 **Starforce** (waving his chopsticks at the picnic table): "Pick up lunch orders, mostly."

(underneath the picnic table, Julie kicks Bob's legs)

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "And also serve as a punching bag for the Chairman of the Board whenever I'm in reach."

 **Ranger** (to Clayton while glaring at Julie): "Dr. Hawkins is our primary researcher for monopolar-catalyzed fusion. His most recent work has been associated with improving the power density of our fusion battery line."

 **Starforce** : "I also dabble in electrogravitics and holographic computing, just to keep current with latest developments."

 **Clayton** : "You used to do more than just dabble in electrogravitics, from what I've read of your biography." (beat) "Or have you forgotten about Project STARFORCE?"

 **Starforce** : "You mean the only failure of my professional career? If you know anything about what happened, you'll understand why I don't like discussing it..."

 **Clayton** : "I wouldn't call it a failure. Both prototypes have been actively used in the three years since the project was closed down."

 **Starforce** : "Dr. Lemick and her associate in crime ran off with both prototypes and deleted all my research notes. To me, that's a failure."

 **Clayton** : "If you feel that strongly about it, perhaps you would like the chance to... rectify it?"

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "Go on."

 **Clayton** : "What would you say if I told you there was a brand-new tech startup in the Dallas area that is interested in revisiting your old work with forcefield-based battlesuits?"

 **Starforce** (slowly): "I'd say that you would be wasting your time and money with supporting them."

 **Clayton** : "Not if I were able to get you into a job interview with them."

(Julie's eyes widen)

 **Starforce** (shocked): "You want me to leave ProStar?"

 **Clayton** (smoothly as he holds a business card in front of Bob): "The decision would be entirely up to you, Dr. Hawkins. I'm just suggesting that if you feel your work and time are currently..." (glances briefly at Julie) "...*underappreciated*, then perhaps a change of surroundings is overdue."

(Julie abruptly wraps her right arm around Bob's waist and squeezes)

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry, to Clayton): "Bob belongs here at ProStar. With me. He makes my days more... interesting."

 **Starforce** (internal monologue as his eyes widen): [[Julie, WTF?!?]]

(he makes his INT roll by 10 [!] and realizes why Julie is now acting this way. He slips his left arm around Julie's waist and pulls her close)

 **Starforce** : "I'm... flattered, Mr. Stiles, but I simply can't imagine what my life would be like without Julie around."

(he turns to face Julie and brushes an errant hair off of her face as she puts her other arm around him. Long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "So what do you want to do tonight?"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Perhaps we could work on your breath control in the deep end?"

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "Mmmmm. I *like* that idea..."

 **Clayton** (dropping the business card in front of Bob): "Uh, I really need to get going here. Keep in touch, Dr. Hawkins."

 **Starforce** (not breaking his gaze with Julie): "'kay thanks. Bye."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ranger** : "He's gone and out of earshot."

(Bob and Julie immediately break their embrace and hastily move to opposite ends of their bench. Bob looks shocked, Julie looks disgusted)

 **Ranger** : "What the HELL, guys?"

 **Starforce** : "Julie, your danger sense went off when Mr. Stiles extended his job offer, correct?"

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupted before she could start a tirade): "Wait. How did you know?"

 **Starforce** : "Your abrupt change in personality meant either that or you actually *were* in love with me." (beat) "I went with the most obvious scenario."

(Julie's jaw drops open partly in shock, partly in anger)

 **Ranger** : "Guys, FOCUS!"

(Bob and Julie look at Ted)

 **Ranger** (continuing): "Julie, any ideas why it would have gone off for Mr. Stiles?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Unless he isn't who we think he is, no."

 **Starforce** : "A better question might be 'why was he so interested in Project STARFORCE?'"

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (making Deduction roll, slowly): "Could Mr. Stiles be associated with VIPER?"

 **Ranger** : "He was one of the better All-Americans in his day. That's a scary thought."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why did he quit?"

 **Ranger** : "I don't know. No reason was ever officially offered." (beat) "I think I need to make a phone call or two."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We probably ought to be listening into *his* phone calls, too."

 **Ranger** : "Illegal, but a very good idea."

 **Starforce** : "Lucky for us, Tara is REALLY good at phreaking phone lines."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Huh?"

 **Starforce** : "Sorry, slang term. Let's just say that Tara's never paid for a long-distance phone call in her life and leave it at that."

 **Ranger** : "The less I know, the better. Let's get to work, people."

(Ted leaves and starts walking back to the ProStar building. Awkward pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** (with growing anger): "Work on my breath control in the DEEP END?"

 **Starforce** : "It was the first thing I could think of on a moment's notice."

 **Ladyhawk** (muttered): "You probably can't swim anyway..."

 **Starforce** : "Snorkeled Hanauma Bay both times I was in Hawaii." (beat) "Would you like a demonstration tonight?"

(awkward pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not particularly."

/* if you have to know, Bob was in Hawaii for an IEEE symposium where he spoke on holographic computing in the mid-1970's and a Purdue Glee Club trip in 1979 */

* * *

(Red River Financial Group, Dallas, TX. Tuesday Morning)

(Ladyhawk and Sage walk into the lobby dressed as phone technicians, getting cleared by the front desk)

 **Receptionist** : "You're with the phone company?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes."

(both she and Sage hold up blank ID cards)

 **Receptionist** : "Thank goodness you were able to respond so quickly! A lot of our fund managers were beginning to panic because they couldn't make calls." (beat, turns a large notebook toward her) "Sign here please, Miss Franklin."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Certainly."

(she fills out the notebook, then hands the pen to Sage)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You too, Vic."

(Sage silently fills out his line and hands the pen back to the receptionist)

 **Receptionist** (pointing): "The phone closet is at the end of the hall."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you. We'll have you back up in no time."

(they exit the lobby and head down the indicated hallway)

 **Lady Blue** : ((good god, Warbucks, you're a *natural* at this!))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((piece of cake. This is nowhere close to the most intense infiltration I've ever attempted))

 **Lady Blue** : ((especially love the way your captive Varanyi made 'em think you both had valid IDs))

 **Sage** : ((I am exiled, not imprisoned, Dr. Lemick. Kindly learn the distinction))

 **Lady Blue** : ((okay, it's the door in front of you guys right now. Showtime))

(Ladyhawk produces her lockpick set and the door to the phone closet is open in very short order)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Southwestern Bell are such *amateurs* when it comes to securing their infrastructure))

 **Lady Blue** : ((okay Warbucks, you're beginning to scare me. I'm already thinking of the money I could liberate if you started working *with* me))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I'll take that as a compliment)) (beat) ((what am I looking for))

 **Lady Blue** : ((hold on. Hey, Varanyi, could you move a little closer and look toward the bottom of the closet?))

 **Sage** : ((I have a name, Dr. Lemick))

 **Lady Blue** : ((okay, right there Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon))

 **Sage** : ((now you're being obnoxious))

 **Lady Blue** : ((thank you))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((guys? FOCUS))

 **Lady Blue** (sighs): ((Warbucks, see the patch panel in the lower right-hand side of the wall?))

 **Ladyhawk** (putting her hand on what she thinks Lady Blue wants): ((this one?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((no, no, to the right! It has all the blue wires coming out of it)) (beat) ((Bob told me you knew your way around electronics! What gives?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I'm more used to cracking electronic locks and detonators. Phone networks aren't something I've ever had to do before on missions))

 **Lady Blue** : ((Yo, Varanyi, wouldn't it have been better to give Warbucks my phreaking and hacking skills than to do things this way?))

 **Sage** : ((neither one of you would have been comfortable with the necessary psionic surgery))

 **Lady Blue** (beat): ((ooookay then. Warbucks, plug the line tester I gave you into each jack until you find the one that responds to Mr. Stiles' official number))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((on it))

(beat)

 **Lady Blue** : ((where did you acquire experience with electronic detonators, Warbucks?))

 **Ladyhawk** (still testing phone circuits): ((the United States Air Force uses them on their B83 fusion bombs))

(shocked pause)

 **Lady Blue** : ((do I even WANT to know why you know that?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((probably not)) (beat, evil smile) ((if you do, though, ask Vikon when we get back. He was responsible for that incident))

 **Sage** (sarcastically): ((I never get tired of being reminded of that)) /* 'Reconnaisance in Force' */

(the line tester in Ladyhawk's hand flashes for attention)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay, I found Mr. Stiles' line. What next?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((press the button in the upper right and look at the display))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((the AUX LINES button?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((yes))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((done)) (beat) ((I've got five lines of numbers. They sort of look like phone numbers))

 **Lady Blue** : ((they are. Those are all the lines Mr. Stiles' phone answers on))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((what do I do now?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((take the last cable you unplugged and plug it into the other jack on the line tester))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((done))

 **Lady Blue** : ((now press the big button marked OFF in the upper left-hand corner))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay)) (beat) ((done))

 **Lady Blue** : ((now hide the box behind the mess of cables by your left knee))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((that it?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((as soon as I reactivate the main trunk headed into Red River Financial Group, we'll know everything he says when he says it. And to whom))

 **Sage** : ((what about computer data?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((hold onto your toga, Varanyi Boy, I'm gonna talk Warbucks through that next))

* * *

(Drake-Victoria Fort Worth East plant, Fort Worth, TX. Tuesday evening)

(a lone low-powered lamp illuminates a table holding a blue-and-green jumpsuit and various tools. Ladyhawk, dressed up to look like Tara, acts like she is working on the jumpsuit)

 **Lady Blue** : ((so this is what it's like to be you guys on a mission, huh?))

 **Ranger** : ((there's usually a little more sarcastic banter between Ladyhawk and Starforce, but yeah it is))

 **Starforce** : ((I behave myself and this is the thanks I get. Geez...))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((suck it up Nerd-boy))

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((okay that's better))

 **Lady Blue** : ((still think Warbucks is too tall to imitate me properly))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I'm slouching as best as I can. I should be running lookout, not playing the part of bait))

 **Ranger** : ((everybody is where they need to be. Focus on the job at hand, people))

 **Sage** : ((the closer you resemble Dr. Lemick, Miss Dormyer, the easier my mental illusion transforming you into her becomes. You are doing fine))

(tense pause. Ladyhawk continues to mime using various instruments and tools on the jumpsuit in front of her)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((bored bored bored bored bored...))

 **Starforce** : ((try swearing occasionally. You'll look more realistic))

 **Ladyhawk** (slamming tool down on the table): "Damn it! Do you know how hard this is to fake for an hour?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((throwing the fake tool was a nice touch. It really sold the emotion))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((and WHAT would you do differently?))

 **Starforce** : ((sing the Final Jeopardy theme. Mentally))

 **Ranger** (beat): ((You had to ask, Dr. Lemick))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((are you *sure* that VIPER's going to be here?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((positive. Inserting the fake data into their message streams was a piece of cake))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((would have thought they'd be here by now))

 **Lady Blue** : ((they'll BE here, oh ye of little faith))

 **Mr. Bassman** (beat): ((did she just say that to a *licensed* *pastor*?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((wait one. Danger Sense going off for right behind me))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((about time))

(in the shadows behind Ladyhawk, eight shadows can barely be seen sneaking up, then around her)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((uh, any time guys...))

 **Ranger** : ((NOW!!))

 **Starforce** (springing up from the assembly line he was hiding behind and firing his forcebeam): "I'll take 'Surprise Attacks' for 400, Alex."

 **Lady Blue** (springing up from the assembly line she was hiding behind and firing her forcebeam): "I'd like to buy an 'AAIEEEE!!'"

 **Ladyhawk** (knocking out the agent immediately behind her with an Offensive Strike): "That's two vowels. You can only buy one at a time."

 **Lady Blue** (firing forcebeam): "Dammit."

 **Starforce** (firing forcebeam): "Ninjette, how come you know so much about _Wheel of Fortune_?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Shut up, Nerd-boy."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Vanna beat her out auditioning for that role, mon. Didn't you know?"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Mr. Bassman): "Oh, my God! You too?"

 **Lady Blue** (firing forcebeam): "I never realized just how much fun you guys have while fighting!"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Ourselves, mon, or them?"

 **Starforce** (firing forcebeam): "It's snark that gives meaning to our existential struggle against the forces of nihilism and anarchy."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That has to be the most profound thing you've ever said that's not an answer to _Star Trek_ trivia!"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Snark also enhances our monliness, mon!"

 **Starforce** : "Even Ninjette's?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "NERD-BOY!!"

(Lady Blue is laughing too hard to hit the remaining agent. Ranger's move-by punch DOES hit, however)

 **Ranger** : "If the Comedy Club is *quite* through, we need to call it in. Let's move, people!"

* * *

(Drake-Victoria Fort Worth East plant. Five minutes later)

(an armored truck in Fort Worth PD livery is waiting for the captured VIPER agents, who are all bound together at the entrance to the factory. Two ambulaces wait beyond them)

 **Lady Blue** (hovering over the captured agents): "Guys, thank you for playing! Starforce, tell 'em what they've won."

 **Starforce** (radio announcer voice): "Just for participating tonight, you've all won a 10-year all-expense paid trip to the Texas Department of Criminal Justice! Located in multiple hellholes in the most unimproved parts of the Lone Star State, you'll endure blazing heat and backbreaking work while you pay your debt to society and reconsider your evil ways..."

(Ladyhawk is covering her mouth, desperately trying to keep anyone from seeing she is about to crack up laughing)

 **Ranger** (desperately trying to keep a straight face himself): "Starforce? Focus..."

 **Starforce** (normal voice): "Sorry."

 **Policeman** : "We'll take it from here, guys."

 **Ranger** : "They're all yours."

(the police load the less-injured VIPER agents into the armored truck waiting for them, while the two that are still unconscious are wheeled into waiting ambulances. The armored truck and both ambulances then drive off)

 **Ranger** : "Tara, I'd like you to find out next how VIPER intends to respond to this. Also see if you can do some traffic analysis, maybe tease out a location or two that they're using."

 **Lady Blue** : "That's awfully aggressive just for defending little old me, now, isn't it?"

 **Ranger** : "I want to keep VIPER on their heels, reacting to me instead of plotting how to flush you out into the open."

 **Lady Blue** : "I'll require something from TASK FORCE in return."

 **Ranger** (beat): "I'm listening."

 **Lady Blue** : "Reward money against VIPER, plus cash value for all assets seized."

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : "Will you use that money for charitable concerns in the local area?"

 **Lady Blue** (shocked): "Of COURSE!" (beat) "Minus 10% for suit maintenance and upkeep..."

 **Ranger** : "Okay. Deal."

(They shake on it. A PRIMUS response van and a PRIMUS-liveried car pull up, followed by multiple squad cars from the Fort Worth PD and two ambulances)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Huh?"

(a PRIMUS agent walks up to Ranger and flashes his badge)

 **Agent** : "Are we glad you busted up this attack, tonight! We've had no success stopping VIPER since that new Nest Leader of theirs took over."

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "Forth Worth PD just took the agents we captured to their lockup!"

 **Agent** (shocked): "What?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "They left a minute ago!"

 **Policeman** : "Those weren't ours. We're the first units to respond to your call-in."

(awkward pause, then both Ranger and the lead agent facepalm)

 **Ranger** : "Starforce, please tell me you got the fake vehicle's license plates on your flight recorder."

 **Starforce** : "Should have. If they've got the equipment, I can download the recorder right now."

(Ranger looks at the agent, who nods)

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Do it."

* * *

(Red River Financial Group, Wednesday Morning)

(a corporate drone walks into Clayton Stiles' office, carrying a videotape and a clipboard)

 **Drone** : "Zorran the Artificer is waiting out in the lobby to see you, Nest Leader."

 **Clayton** : "He can wait another five minutes. Did you bring what I asked?"

 **Drone** : "Lobby security footage and the visitor's log from yesterday, as you requested."

 **Clayton** (taking tape): "Thank you."

 **Drone** : "Why the interest in yesterday's visitors?"

 **Clayton** (starting playback on the entertainment system in his office): "TASK FORCE set a trap for us last night and damn near succeeded in breaking us. I want to know how."

 **Drone** : "I'm still not making the connection, sir..."

 **Clayton** (fast-forwarding through the security footage): "Remember our phone outage yesterday morning?"

 **Drone** : "Southwestern Bell was able to fix it rather quickly."

 **Clayton** : "What if the technicians that came in to fix it weren't with Southwestern Bell?"

(beat)

 **Drone** : "You're saying that TASK FORCE caused that problem just so they could come in and tap our lines?"

 **Clayton** (stabbing the PAUSE button on his remote): "A-HA!"

(they look at the frozen frame, showing a nondescript blonde female and an obvious five-ridged Varanyi walking through the lobby)

 **Drone** : "Wouldn't our people have known if an alien had entered yesterday morning?"

 **Clayton** : "Not if he was using his powers to make our people see him as a human being." (beat) "Fortunately for us, psionics don't work so well against security camera footage."

 **Drone** (looking at the clipboard): "I have a Linda Franklin and a Victor Alou signing in for Southwestern Bell right around that time index."

 **Clayton** (murmured): "And TASK FORCE just happens to have an exiled Varanyi on their team. Oh, you're *good*, Ranger..."

 **Drone** : "Shall I have the building swept for wiretaps or bugs?"

 **Clayton** : "No, not yet." (beat, then smiles) "I have a better idea."

* * *

(Irving, TX, between the John Carpenter Freeway and I-635. Wednesday evening)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior ports in with Lady Blue and TASK FORCE minus Starforce. They are outside one of the numerous warehouses north and east of DFW International Airport)

 **Starforce** (gliding down): ((still nothing. My energy sensors are being jammed from something inside or around this building))

 **Ranger** : ((Sage?))

 **Sage** : ((mental senses are being jammed))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((that's a first for dealing with VIPER))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((not getting a good feeling about this, boss))

 **Ranger** : ((stick with the plan. Julie and Tara infiltrate and hack the computer network while the rest of us deal with the weapons shipment))

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((are we *sure* they don't already have it?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((positive. The message traffic I intercepted said delivery was going to be tonight, here))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay, got the door))

(she cautiously opens the door. Starforce and Lady Blue look in)

 **Starforce** : ((is that the semi hauling the shipment in?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((can't be. The engine's stone cold))

 **Starforce** : ((lots of thermal insulation everywhere, especially up on the catwalks. You could hide a squad or two in here and I couldn't see it on IR))

 **Ranger** : ((advance in slowly, people. Do not wait for my order to engage if they spring a surprise))

(TASK FORCE moves slowly into the darkened, seemingly-abandoned warehouse. A lone semi lies toward the other end from where they entered)

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce, anything))

 **Starforce** : ((no. If anything, the jamming's stronger))

 **Sage** : ((same here mentally))

(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense finally fires)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((it's a trap))

(two squads of VIPER agents in full kit stream around either side of the semi)

 **Starforce** (firing forcebeam): ((thank you Admiral Ackbar))

(his forcebeam goes entirely through his targeted agent as if it wasn't there. So does Lady Blue's forcebeam and Mr. Bassman's infrasonic blast)

 **Lady Blue** : "HOLOGRAMS?!?"

(a squad of VIPER agents rise above the carelessly-draped thermal insulation on the catwalk to the left and lets fly with a mix of grenades)

(a squad of VIPER agents rise above the carelessly-draped thermal insulation on the catwalk to the right and lets fly with a mix of grenades)

(the sides of the semi's trailer drop, revealing a large dish and eight VIPER agents. Four of them look to be carrying man-portable cannons on slings, the other four have what appears to be a high-tech grenade launcher)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Dis gonna suck, mon!"

(the four agents with the man-portable cannons on the trailer fire, their rounds exploding in front of Starforce into cones of hypervelocity semi-molten shrapnel [2d6 RKA Penetratingx2, treating as a 4-shot autofire]. Starforce is hit by three of them for a total of 6 BODY and 12 STUN. Blood sprays from his body, and he fails an EGO roll to keep attacking VIPER due to the mortal nature of the damage he just took)

 **Lady Blue** : "STARFORCE!!"

(Lady Blue aborts her action phase and slams a forcewall between Starforce and the truck as she frantically flies over to his side)

(the reason Ladyhawk hasn't responded to Starforce's wounding is that a flechette grenade from one of the agents hiding on the left catwalk has landed next to her and exploded. She makes her 'Artful Dodging' roll, somehow twisting through that shrapnel cloud for no damage, but landing in the field of effect of a *second* grenade which does 24 STUN. Ladyhawk is CON-stunned)

(Khereviel makes its Danger Sense roll. Spiritual Warrior suddenly realizes he needs to defend himself against neurokinetic-based drains, and uses part of his VPP to give himself 20 points of Power Defense. Which is just in time, too, as the other four agents in the truck unload with their exotic-looking grenade launchers)

(Four grenades burst in front of Spiritual Warrior, spraying a very high-pressure vapor through the area in which he is standing [3d6 Drain END APx2, 8m cone Area Effect]. The cones for two fields hit Spiritual Warrior for a total of 5 END lost)

(Mr. Bassman half-move sonic teleports to the right and lets the truck have it with a full-powered infrasonic liquefaction blast [6d6 RKA]. The dish tracks with him [Reflection 90 points total, sonic-based attacks only], reflecting his own attack back on him. Between his Damage Negation vs. sonic-based attacks only and his forcefield, he only takes 3 STUN from his own attack)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Now DAT be annoying, mon!"

(a flechette grenade detonates next to Ranger, who bounces the damage off of his Time-shift field [Damage Negation])

(a cascade of grenades flies from both catwalks and burst over TASK FORCE, spraying them with flash pellets. Ladyhawk, Ranger, and Mr. Bassman are now blind for 5 phases)

(Spiritual Warrior allocates the rest of his VPP into Deflection vs non-magical attacks with a zero-phase auto-resetting trigger. The next wave of grenades comes nowhere close to their targets)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "As long as I am doing this I cannot teleport us out!"

(a massive beam of fire springs from a shadow that has just mounted the hood of the semi. Spiritual Warrior deflects it with Khereviel)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Or that!"

(Sage looks at the agents on the trailer, selects one of the ones with the high-tech grenade launchers, and hits him with a pushed Mind Control [14d6] for 51 points. That agent, suddenly convinced his teammates are about to betray him, turns and unloads an enervation grenade into the trailer at point-blank range. Since it's from surprise, I'll give him 2x effect, which means everyone else sharing the trailer with him is now down -50 END. Since no agent has that much END, that's at least 10d6 NND STUN on all of them, and they're out)

(Lady Blue turns to Starforce. He's still holding a hand over the wounds in his chest and abdomen, shell-shocked. She slaps him hard with her free hand)

 **Lady Blue** : "IS THIS HOW YOU WANNA DIE? SNAP OUT OF IT!"

(Starforce makes his EGO roll. He looks at Lady Blue, then slices a forcebeam the length of the catwalk to the right, destroying it and spilling its agents to the warehouse floor. Lady Blue, not having to defend Starforce anymore, does the same thing to left catwalk, with a similar result)

(Ladyhawk, recovered from CON-stunning, is still blind. Her combat sense, though, is more than sufficient to get her back over to the rest of the team)

(as Ranger and Mr. Bassman recover their sight, Spiritual Warrior is still deflecting magical attacks from the person on the hood. Starforce and Lady Blue can now make him out to be slender, pale-skinned, wearing a gaudy purple robe and a silver mask with stylized rams-horns on it)

 **Ranger** (running over to the rest of the team): "We need to get out of here. NOW!"

(Mr. Bassman half-moves and hits the man, who deflects his Infrasonic Blast away with a wave of his hand)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Porting NOW!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(CEO Office, ProStar, Plano, TX. Thursday lunch)

 **Ranger** (to Bob): "You really should have taken a day of sick leave between the blood loss and teleportation shock."

 **Starforce** : "Kent healed me after we landed back in the Foyer last night." (beat) "Still a little light-headed, though."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's the after-effects of the blood loss speaking, Nerd-boy."

 **Ranger** : "What did you get hit with?"

 **Starforce** : "I looked at the suit's flight recorder last night after Kent was through with me. It's like a shaped charge from a rocket-propelled grenade, only much more energetic and covering a wider area."

 **Ranger** : "Can you detect it next time?"

 **Starforce** : "If VIPER isn't jamming my sensors, yes."

 **Ranger** : "How about the other weapons? VIPER didn't exactly have their standard load-out last night."

 **Starforce** : "They had at least two different types of grenades in play last night. One was a grenade which sprayed out high-velocity flechettes..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I think that was the one that tagged me."

 **Starforce** : "The other sprayed the battlefield with flash pellets, each with about 80% the effectiveness of the ones Ninjette carries." (beat) "There was an advanced neurokinetic aerosol round which hit Kent for minimal effect which has never been seen in the field before, and of course they had the giant dish-shaped speaker that played ping-pong with Bowser's powers."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What about the magic-user they had? VIPER's *never* hired magi before!"

 **Ranger** : "Kent's following up with his sources as we speak. We should know something more tonight."

 **Starforce** : "That's probably what kept Vikon from sensing where they were when we entered."

 **Ladyhawk** : "More importantly, *how* do we compensate for their new weaponry? They hurt us BAD last night."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "This is going to sound counterintuitive, but for starters we'll need to stay close to each other the next time we fight VIPER."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's... not right! At least according to what you've taught us the past few years."

 **Ranger** : "So Kent can protect us with a deflection umbrella?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Oh."

 **Ranger** : "You, Bob, will take out the speaker that neutralizes Bowser's powers. When that's done, you, Bowser, and Tara whittle them down while Vikon does something spectactulary helpful with his Mind Control."

 **Starforce** : "Well, at least we have a plan now"

 **Ranger** : "Any progress on what Tara's been doing?"

 **Starforce** : "She doesn't call me anymore. I'll find out when I get back to the Guest Apartment."

 **Ranger** : "Okay, then. Let me know when she does find out something."

(Bob nods. He gets up to leave, and wobbles a bit. Julie catches and stabilizes him)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Dammit, Bob, not so FAST! Kent may have healed the physical damage, but your body *still* needs to replace the blood you left behind!"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, Mom..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "There's a vending machine with juices in it in the break room on this floor. We'll hit it before we go to my office."

 **Starforce** : "What's wrong with the break room in the basement near my lab?"

 **Ladyhawk** (guiding Bob toward the door): "It's downstairs."

 **Starforce** : "I came upstairs to Ted's office! Duh..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You used the elevator."

(the door closes behind them. Ted shakes his head and smiles)

* * *

(Temple of the Powered Fist, Richardson, TX. Thursday early afternoon)

(Kent knocks at the door of a nondescript house. It opens, revealing Andrew Marcino in a workout gi)

 **Andrew** : "Reverend Christiansen? Sensei has been expecting you. Come in, please!"

(Kent enters)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "How goes your training?"

 **Andrew** : "I still have a lot to learn."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Don't we all?" (beat) "I occasionally hear about the exploits of a glowing man with great martial arts powers."

 **Andrew** : "You shouldn't believe everything you see on television."

 **Spritual Warrior** : "Says the ace TV reporter."

(they laugh as they enter the training room. Alexander Gordon is meditating in the center of the mat)

 **Andrew** : "Sensei? Reverend Christiansen is here."

 **Alexander** : "Thank you, Andrew. Leave us, please."

 **Andrew** : "Yes, sensei."

(Andrew leaves)

 **Alexander** : "Something troubles you, Reverend."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "My team encountered a mystic threat last night unlike anything we've previously faced."

 **Alexander** : "Oh?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I was hoping you might know something of him."

(Alexander uncoils from his lotus position and stands)

 **Alexander** : "Would you have a description?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I have pictures from a comrade-in-arm's onboard computer."

(he opens the portfolio he had been carrying and presents the photos to Alexander)

 **Alexander** : "Ah. Zorran the Artificer."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "He is known to the Trigmesitus Council, then?"

 **Alexander** : "He -- and his people -- are known to us." (beat) "Zorran is an exile from the Lemurian people, skilled in the ways of their magitek in ways not seen since before the Great Cataclysm." /* the Toba Catastrophe, ~75,000 BC */

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "How much of a threat does TASK FORCE face?"

 **Alexander** : "That depends on why Zorran is in this area."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "It appears that he was hired by the local VIPER nest."

 **Alexander** : "Then the snake is about to get bitten. Bad."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So this... Zorran has his own agenda?"

 **Alexander** : "He is after something in this area. VIPER's need for superior firepower against you and your comrades is merely the excuse he needed to come."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Would you have any idea what he is after?"

 **Alexander** : "If I did, I would have told you." (beat, turns toward a door) "Come with me. There is much I need to tell you about the Lemurians. Perhaps Zorran's target will become obvious if you hear and read it."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (following): "Thank you."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. Thursday after work)

 **/* suggested music** : "You're So Bad for Me" by Raya Yarbrough */

(the front door to the Guest Apartment opens. Tara is busy working on Bob's computer. Next to that appears to be a forcefield modulator stripped out of her battlesuit and opened up for surgery)

 **Starforce** : "Honey, I'm home!"

 **Lady Blue** : "Funny, Hoosier Boy."

(Merlyn stalks past Tara, hisses at her, and stretches up Bob's leg)

 **Starforce** (picking Merlyn up): "What's up?"

 **Lady Blue** : "VIPER found our phone and data taps at Red River Financial Group around lunchtime."

 **Starforce** : "Damn."

 **Lady Blue** : "Not to worry. I'm still in their computer systems, but I'm having to bounce my connection through about two to three intermediate servers to keep them from backtracing my hack."

 **Starforce** (walking into the kitchen with Merlyn): "That's better than nothing, I suppose."

 **Lady Blue** : "Speaking of which, how are *you* feeling?"

(Bob looks at Tara oddly as he sets Merlyn down on the counter)

 **Starforce** : "Well, I've *been* better." (beat, confused) "Why do you care, anyway, Tara?"

 **Lady Blue** (shocked): "You were lying in a pool of your own blood and vomit last night when we teleported back into the Foyer! That's why I care!"

 **Starforce** (grabbing a can of cat food): "Teleportation makes me throw up."

 **Lady Blue** : "ARGH!! You are so DENSE, Hoosier boy!" (beat) "It's no *wonder* Julie Warbucks is screaming at you all the time! It is IMPOSSIBLE to have a meaningful relationship with you!!"

(awkward pause, held gaze)

 **Lady Blue** (embarrased): "Okay, that sounded a lot better in my head before I screamed it at you just now."

 **Starforce** : "Tara, I... had no idea!" (beat, rushed) "Okay, I did but I didn't want to think I was seeing something that wasn't there..."

 **Lady Blue** : "I gave you enough hints back when we used to work together!"

 **Starforce** : "Maybe I didn't want to get hurt." (beat) "It still did when you left."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Lady Blue** : "You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

 **Starforce** (sadly): "You heard Kent last night. No strenuous activity for me until at least tomorrow."

 **Lady Blue** (beat, sighs): "Okay, moving right along." (turning to the computer) "Ted had asked me to do signal analysis on VIPER's radio traffic, which I've been doing since last night. Starting about an hour ago, I've been getting a lot of encrypted radio traffic on VIPER frequencies originating from the vicinity of the Galleria."

 **Starforce** (eyebrows raised, putting a bowl of cat food down for Merlyn): "Show me."

(Tara pulls up some graphs and a map of the Galleria and surrounding areas)

 **Lady Blue** : "Any idea what they could be up to?"

 **Starforce** (looking over her shoulder): "None whatsoever."

 **Lady Blue** : "I think you need to call your boss."

* * *

(The Galleria, Dallas, TX. Four hours later)

(Starforce is nested comfortably on the tall floodlights in the northwest quadrant of the LBJ-Dallas North Tollway interchange, looking east. The Galleria is sprawled out in front of him)

 **Starforce** : ((I'm getting those single-tone pulses you've been picking up for the last two hours after the encrypted VIPER traffic died down. 20 sources, each emitting a half-second pulse every minute))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((gotta be an "I'm still alive" pulse))

 **Lady Blue** : ((where's the first one, Hoosier boy?))

 **Starforce** : ((10 meters ahead of you))

 **Lady Blue** : ((there's a trash can next to a support column in that location)) (beat) ((something in it scans positive for C-4!!))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((jackpot))

 **Lady Blue** : ((Warbucks, where the *hell* are you?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((right behind you))

 **Lady Blue** : ((AAHH!! Why do you keep DOING that?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I'm a ninja. That's all you need to know))

 **Starforce** : ((Vikon, I bet you're learning FAR more about human interpersonal relations than you *ever* wanted to))

 **Sage** : ((you could say that, yes))

 **Lady Blue** : ((that was almost funny, Mr. Varanyi Man))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay, eyes are on target. It was underneath the liner))

 **Sage** : ((can you get it out))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((not sure. Tara?))

 **Lady Blue** : ((you almost sounded polite to me, Julie Warbucks!))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((how sophisticated is the detonator?))

 **Lady Blue** (beat): ((very simple electronics. Probably nothing more than a remote-controlled detonator from what I'm analyzing))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((okay then. I'm going in))

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : ((this would go a lot easier if you could hold me by my ankles, Tara))

 **Lady Blue** : ((aren't WE trusting, Warbucks...))

 **Ladyhawk** (straining): ((okay, got it. Pull me out))

 **Lady Blue** : ((there))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((you were right about the detonator))

 **Lady Blue** : ((aren't you going to disarm it?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((Vikon, we need Ted in on the link))

(beat)

 **Ranger** : ((what is it))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((VIPER planted explosives all through the Galleria. Do you want me to disarm them?))

 **Ranger** : ((hmmmm...)) (beat) ((no))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((mind explaining that one, boss?))

 **Ranger** : ((this is probably blackmail to get us to surrender Dr. Lemick to them. If we don't, they blow the Galleria up))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((I still don't get why I shouldn't disarm them))

 **Ranger** : ((because they'll be facing us down somewhere else that ISN'T the Galleria when they do that!)) (beat) ((I have a better use for the explosives than the one VIPER intends. How many are there?))

 **Starforce** : ((20, total))

 **Ranger** : ((gather them up and bring them back to the Dormyer Manor grounds. I'll explain when you get back))

 **Ladyhawk** (dubiously): ((ooookay then))

* * *

(ProStar, Plano, TX. Friday Lunch)

(Bob is leaving the building to head over to Asia Palace and pick up lunch orders)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[invented the field of holographic computing, discovered the magnetic monopole, got a PhD before I was 20, and here I am picking up lunch orders. Where did I go wrong in life?]]

(he registers the flash of green and black out of the corner of his eye before he can get to the Comstock Building. He turns to look, and sees VIPER agents jumping out of vehicles from behind that building)

 **Starforce** (turning to run back to the ProStar building): "Aw, CRAP!!"

* * *

(Loading Dock, ProStar. One minute later)

(TASK FORCE has assembled in back of the ProStar building to deal with VIPER)

 **Ranger** : "Kent, any sign of Zorran?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I sense his presence close by."

 **Ranger** : "Tara, got the explosives?"

(Lady Blue wordlessly holds up a loaded trash bag)

 **Ranger** : "Good. Kent, take her to all the vehicles VIPER has used to get here. Tara, place the explosives on each vehicle. GO!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Are you ready, Dr. Lemick?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Let's do this, Preacher Man."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "If we pull this off, it will be SO cool."

 **Ladyhawk** : "How long do we wait?"

 **Ranger** : "That depends on how many vehicles need to be serviced."

(tense pause. The occasional scream and howl of a siren can be heard from elsewhere in Granite Park)

 **Starforce** (absently): "Any time, now..."

 **Sage** : "Three more vehicles."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "That was quick."

 **Ranger** : "Let's go, guys."

(TASK FORCE power-walks around the ProStar building. VIPER has taken over the green space in front of it and the Comstock Buildings)

 **Starforce** (looking around): ((where's Zorran?))

 **Ranger** : ((let's count our blessings and take advantage of them while we can))

 **Clayton** (to Ranger): "You took your time getting here."

 **Ranger** : "Have you ever SEEN the traffic in Plano during Lunch hour?" (beat) "You have our attention. What do you want?"

 **Clayton** : "Dr. Tara Lemick, also known as Lady Blue."

 **Ranger** : "What has she ever done to you?"

 **Clayton** : "Crimes against VIPER. That's all you need to know."

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : "And if we refuse?"

(the Nest Leader holds up a remote control with a single button)

 **Clayton** : "I press this button."

 **Ranger** : "And then what?"

 **Clayton** : "My agents were busy all yesterday setting explosives throughout the Galleria. When I press this button, the Galleria *implodes*." (beat) "How many people do you think are in it right now, enjoying lunch-time or shopping? What do you think YOUR REPUTATIONS WILL BE LIKE WHEN YOU ALLOW THEM TO DIE?"

(tense pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (playing along): "You're bluffing."

 **Clayton** : "I never bluff, my dear Ladyhawk.

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((the last one is in place))

 **Ranger** : ((you and Tara, get back here NOW)) (verbally to the Nest Leader) "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior and Lady Blue appear behind the rest of TASK FORCE. Spiritual Warrior immediately switches his VPP to Power Defense + Deflection)

 **Clayton** : "One step closer without Dr. Lemick and I will."

(beat, then TASK FORCE -- minus Spiritual Warrior and Lady Blue -- all step forward as one)

 **Clayton** (shaking his head): "Your stupidity pains me."

(he presses the button)

(Every VIPER vehicle on or around Granite Park explodes spectacularly. All the unmounted VIPER agents surrounding the tableau look at the fireballs in shock)

 **Starforce** (beat): "It's the expression on their faces at moments like this that I live for."

 **Ranger** : "NOW NOW NOW!!!"

(Starforce hits the Sonic Reflector and destroys it)

(Lady Blue climbs vertically to clear her firing arc and starts hosing down the advanced weapons agents)

(Nest Leader whips his Sonic Rifle up, then drops it when three shuriken embed themselves in his arm for a total of 3 BODY and 9 STUN)

(A VIPER agent with a man-portable cannon registers what has happened to the Nest Leader, and who did it to him. He aims at Ladyhawk)

 **Starforce** : "NO!"

(He gets in the way of the shot and takes 2 BODY and 10 STUN. He returns fire, and the agent drops unconscious and bleeding)

 **Ladyhawk** : "STARFORCE!"

 **Starforce** (gasping, holding his side where he was just hit): "I'm fine! Finish them!"

(with TASK FORCE concentrating on the Special Weapons agents in their first action phases, the battle is now quite different from Wednesday night's battle -- and gradually not going VIPER's way. The Nest Leader sees this)

 **Clayton** : "PYRRHUS! PYRRHUS!"

(two VIPER agents hear that. They connect their blaster rifles, flip a switch, and run like hell. Starforce registers the steadily-increasing energy from the hooked-together blasters on his sensors)

 **Starforce** : "VIPER's RIGGED A BOMB..."

(Lady Blue looks over and registers with her battlesuit's sensors the same thing Starforce has. She smiles)

 **Lady Blue** : "I've got this, guys!"

(she flies over, grabs the improvised bomb, and accelerates off to the north clear of Granite Park)

 **Starforce** : "TARA! NO!!"

(beat, then there is a bright flash north of State Highway 121 and quarter mile up. After four seconds, the powerful THUMP of the pressure wave sweeps over Granite Park)

 **Starforce** (small voice): "Tara..."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "No one coulda survived dat, mon!"

(everyone looks at the explosion dissipating north of 121. Finally, Ranger and the Nest Leader look at each other)

 **Ranger** : "*You* have no one to demand we turn over to you anymore."

 **Clayton** : "And *you* have no one to protect anymore."

(tense pause)

 **Clayton** : "We have wounded each other enough for one week. Shall we agree to a cease-fire so we can both disengage without further bloodshed?"

 **Ranger** : ((Sage?))

 **Sage** : ((there is no duplicity in his thoughts, Major Jameson))

(beat, while Ranger stares the Nest Leader down)

 **Ranger** : "You -- and your agents -- have five minutes to vacate Granite Park."

 **Clayton** (beat, then nodding): "Until next time, Ranger."

(he wheels theatrically to leave, snapping orders to the surviving VIPER agents)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Bob Hawkins' lab, ProStar. Ten minutes later. The sign on the door reads 'TGIF'

(Starforce slips in through the fire escape)

 **Starforce** : ((mental illusions FTW, *thank* you Vikon!)) (beat) ((got it, Kent?))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((yes. Stand by))

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior teleports the rest of TASK FORCE in)

 **Mr. Bassman** (to Starforce, looking around in awe): "So THIS is where you play during business hours!"

 **Starforce** : "This is nothing. You guys should see Ted's office."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "You're in trouble *that* much?"

(laughter. Starforce rolls his eyes)

 **Ladyhawk** (accusingly, looking at Starforce's latest wound): "You just HAD to go and step in front of one of their heavy cannon again, didn't you?"

 **Starforce** : "About that agent aiming at you, Ninjette? You're welcome."

 **Ladyhawk** (firmly): "Take off your battlesuit."

(shocked pause)

 **Starforce** : "Excuse me?"

 **Ladyhawk** (taking out her remaining first-aid supplies from her utility belt): "Do you want the bleeding stopped or not?"

(beat, then Starforce sighs and unfastens the top of his suit)

 **Mr. Bassman** (looking at Ladyhawk's suppplies): "That's not gonna be enough."

 **Starforce** (pointing): "Bowser, far wall, next to the fire extinguisher and Nerf gun. I just restocked it last month."

 **Mr. Bassman** (seeing the first-aid kit Starforce just pointed out): "On it."

(Spiritual Warrior looks at the lab bench that *should* have contained Bob's advanced holographic computer prototype)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "What was on this table?"

 **Starforce** (finishing stripping out of the top of his battlesuit): "An experimental holographic computer testbed that I was working on. Glad somebody else noticed it was missing."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Actually, the massive after-image of Lemurian magic was what attracted my attention."

(Mr. Bassman returns with the first-aid kit and hands it to Ladyhawk. She starts working on Starforce)

 **Ranger** : "Well, that explains why Zorran was missing from the battle just now."

(Starforce flinches when Ladyhawk applies medicinal alcohol to his wound)

 **Starforce** : "Ow!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "C'mon, Nerd-boy. Suck it up."

(she applies the gauze pad again. Starforce grimaces, but doesn't flinch this time. Ladyhawk's hand lingers a couple of seconds too long on Starforce's body)

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ranger** : "Bob, what could Zorran do with your computer?"

 **Starforce** (distracted): "Uh, not sure. Don't the Lemurians practice some sort of weird hybrid magic that uses technology?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "A crude way of putting it, but yes. The ancient texts my source on the Trigmesitus Council showed me talked of glowing crystals which stored spells."

 **Sage** : "That sounds to me like the memory stones used by the elder races from the dawn of galactic civilization."

 **Starforce** : "Which both sound like holographic memory, if I'm interpreting both your thoughts over the mind-link correctly?"

(both Spiritual Warrior and Sage nod)

 **Ranger** : "Then it doesn't sound like letting Zorran play with Bob's testbed is a very good idea."

 **Ladyhawk** (other hand now holding Starforce's body): "I can go through security camera footage at DFW after I patch up Nerd-boy here. He'd probably be in a hurry to leave the area."

 **Ranger** (holding a hand up): "We've done enough for one week. I'll call it into PRIMUS and we'll let *them* figure out where he went." (beat) "Bob, do you have a way of detecting your testbed when you're close?"

 **Starforce** : "Right now, no. In 24 hours, yes."

 **Ranger** : "Good. Work on that after Julie's done fondling you."

 **Ladyhawk** (startled): "WHAT?!?"

 **Sage** (to Ladyhawk): "You were actually done with him a minute ago, Miss Dormyer."

(Ladyhawk blushes furiously around her mask as she releases Starforce)

 **Starforce** : "For what it's worth, Ninjette, I didn't mind."

 **Ladyhawk** : "DON'T. Start. Nerd-boy."

(awkward pause)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "A shame about Dr. Lemick. We spent all week protecting her from VIPER, only to have her blow herself up saving *us*."

 **Starforce** : "Don't be so quick to bury her, guys." (beat) "She's more resourceful than you know, and she can think really quick on her feet when she has to."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Do you know something you haven't told us, yet?"

 **Starforce** : "Nothing firm, but she *was* adding something to her suit yesterday while I was here at work, and I noticed last night after we retrieved the bombs from the Galleria that I was missing quite a few spare parts I use to repair my forcefield generator."

 **Ladyhawk** : "To do what? Build a cloaking device?"

 **Starforce** : "That wouldn't be too hard of a hack to the forcefield subsystem on the Mark I."

 **Sage** : "She seemed almost relieved when she saw the improvised pulson bomb today."

 **Ranger** : "Then she was looking for a distraction to turn her cloaking device on."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "A distraction such that we and VIPER would end our war." (beat) "A lesser person would have just ducked out on us and left us fighting."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "Okay, then. Everyone change back and rest up. I have a phone call to make." (beat) "There's a Lemurian Mage somewhere out there who needs to be brought to justice."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
